A Second Chance
by Hazor19825
Summary: A killer, a monster, a terrorist. Alex Mercer was all of that. And he was tired of it. A second chance presents itself to him in the form of a half-elf, a new world and a new life. But all is not as pleasant as it seems. Halkeginia stands at the brink of disaster. From one war to the next how will this unlikely duo face the challenges to come?


Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Familiar of Zero.

A Second Chance

Chapter 1

"Whoa." Tiffania breathed.

"Impressive is it not?" Julio smiled at her display of amazement.

The massive church came into view as their carriage crested the ridge separating the docks and the city.

"The Varutori Basilica…" Louise whispered, she pressed her face against the glass window of the carriage."Built by the Founder's son himself 6000 years ago in honor of his father. It has since become the centre of the Brimirist faith and the capital of Romalia... It's every bit as amazing as I thought I would be."

"The depth of your knowledge is impressive Louise. Indeed it is a magnificent sight. One befitting of you no?"

Louise blushed at his praise.

Saito narrowed his eyes at her coy response. "This is nothing. Back in my world we have buildings so tall they could reach the clouds."

"Oh hush you." Louise brushed him off with a wave, too engrossed admiring the church to rebut him.

Saito huffed and crossed his arms. The reason for his apparent disinterest clear as day to Tiffania. She giggled to herself as she watched Saito's little display of jealousy, hiding her smile behind a hand.

She caught Julio looking at her. He gave her a conspirative wink, his different coloured eyes making the simple action so much more charming. They shared a silent laugh as Louise and Saito continued to bicker without regard for their audience.

A rough bump signalled their entry into the city as their carriage crossed from the worn and travelled dirt road to the well paved cobblestone streets.

As they watched the city shops pass by from the carriage windows Tiffania summoned the courage to ask the question that had been bugging her the entire trip.

"Erm... Mr Chesare..."

"Please," he held up a hand, "call me Julio. After our little escapade in Galia I'd like to think of us all as friends."

"Then... Julio." Tiffania wrung her hands. "Why were we called here?"

"Ah I see... I suppose it's only natural for you be curious about that."

"I mean I understand why Louise is here. I mean she is a void mage. And Saito is here too because he is the Gandalfr." The words tumbling from her mouth, her sense of inadequacy making her reveal more than she'd like.. "But I'm just a half-elf. I only left my hometown for the first time last month. I mean I'm a nobody. I'm just..."

"Tifa!" Louise exclaimed in horror. "Is that really what you think?"

Tiffania looked down at her feet, unable to meet the hurt look Louise had. She hadn't mentioned it before because she knew this was how they would react. But she wanted to know.

She felt small and warm hands clasp hers.

"You're wrong Tifa. You're not a nobody. You're our important friend."

Tiffania was shocked to see the tears in Louise's eyes.

"Yeah! Even if you are just a Tifa, you're our Tifa." Saito piped up.

Louise swiftly stomped on his foot at his unintended insult.

"_What was that for?" _Saito hissed in pain.

"_You idiot. Think before you speak next time." _Louise whispered back.

"_What do you mean?"_

As they descended into their usual quarrel Tiffania chuckled, less because of them but rather at her own inferiority complex. It suddenly seems so insignificant.

Tiffania's heart swelled and she felt a lump in a her throat. For her whole life she had lived in the shadows, detested by both man and elf alike.

For her to have such friends... Was beyond anything she could have hoped for.

"Thank you... It means a lot to me."

Louise gave a humourless smile. "Besides, nobody was a much as a Zero as I was." She said self-deprecatingly.

Tiffania's eyes widened. She had forgotten about that. No wonder Louise seemed so affected by her words. "Louise I didn't mean to..."

Louise shook her head to cut her off. "No, it's not your fault." She blinked hard to clear her tears and stared at Tiffania with a determined look. "What I want to say is that things happen for a reason. Mine just took 17 years to reveal itself. I'm sure yours will too soon."

"Louise..."

"It is not my place to divulge any information. I will leave that to those who called you here." Julio gave a reassuring smile. "But I share Louise and Saito's not shortchange yourself Tiffania Westwood. There is more to you than you think."

Had Tiffania been in a little less emotional perhaps she might have thought deeper as to the meanings of his words, but as it were she nodded wordlessly, wiping away at the tears that formed without her knowing.

"Now then! To lighten up the mood allow me to personally give you all a tour of the capital!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julio checked his pocket watch. "We've arrived on time. Perfect."

They had spent the entire morning touring the city in the carriage, the priest taking great pride in showing his guests the splendours of his home.

The carriage slowed and came to a stop.

"This is where we get off ladies and gentleman. I do hope you enjoyed the sights the capital had to offer."

"It was a pleasure." Louise said.

Even Saito who had earlier been sulking had been won over by the charms of the city. "It's amazing! It's so much more beautiful than Tristain. The buildings looks brighter, the streets cleaner and there's plants everywhere!"

"Saito..."

"Not that there's anything wrong with how Tristain looks." He hastily added.

Julio laughed. "I shall convey your compliments to the city's planners. Come now. We should be going."

He opened the carriage door and stepped nimbly to the ground. He turned around and offered a hand. "Ladies first."

Louise graciously accepted his help with a short bow.

"Tifa you going?" Saito asked.

"Give me a second." Tiffania replied.

"Alright then." Saito got off leaving Tiffania alone.

Tiffania reached behind her seat and pulled out a white broad brimmed hat. She smoothed out the wrinkles in the cloth. A familiar pang struck her heart.

_Matilda..._ The hat had been the last thing she received from her. The older woman had been like a sister to her. She had her quirks and would often disappear for months on end before reappearing with money. Tifa didn't resent her this though, it was the only way she and the orphans she cared for had survived for all those years. But it didn't stop Tifa from missing her every time she left.

Though she had Louise and her friends... They just weren't family.

_I wonder how you are now dear sister._ Would she feel happy for her now?

She pulled the hat on, making sure that the broad rim covered her pointed ears. There was no need to worry, Matilda could take care of herself.

Stepping out of the carriage Tiffania's eyes widened as she took in the church in all its glory. The sight she had seen from the Ostland and the carriage didn't do it justice.

Up close the main building was easily 30 stories tall, demanding awe through sheer size alone. Breathtaking mosaics dominated the lower half of the building, the familiar pentagon- the symbol of the church proudly displayed over the main archway. Intricate arches and spires completed the upper half of the church.

Tiffania's mind reeled at the sheer amount o of effort it would take to construct such a behemoth even with the help magic.

"This way please." Julio held out a hand .

Saito and Louise were not immune either, standing there dumbly until Julio repeated himself.

As they made their way to the church Tiffania felt uneasy as the thronging church goes stopped and looked at the unusual party. She nervously tugged on the rim of her hat. If anyone here found out she was an elf…

She felt reassuring warmth on her shoulder. She turned to look at Saito. He gave her a thumbs up and a smile.

_I'll protect you no matter what._

The pledge that he made on the Ostland came to her mind and she smiled her thanks.

Patting her once again on the shoulder Saito sped up to catch Louise and the two broke into an animated discussion.

Tiffania smiled to herself. She felt happy for the two, they were perfect for each other despite what they themselves might think. If she had her own familiar what would it be like?

The door to the main entrance opened and the party was ushered in to the reception hall. Rows of pews lined the massive chamber and a red carpet extended from the entrance all the the Pope's seat, behind which the wall was beautifully adorned with good and jewels with exquisitely crafted stained glass depiction of the Founder overhead.

A familiar figure waited at the end.

"Your highness!" Louise squealed the moment she spotted the figure.

Princess Henrietta, Regent of Tristain turned at the sound of her voice. "Louise! Saito! Tiffania!" She greeted them with a broad smile. Turning back to her attendant she hurriedly whispered a few words. The priestess nodded and left.

"Henrietta."

"Your highness."

Saito and Tiffania greeted the princess.

Henrietta received Louise with a big hug. "I'm glad all of you could make it. I hope your travels treated you well." She ruffled the small girl's hair. "You always did get sick easily Louise."

"Your highness!" Louise pouted. "That was when we were kids. The trip was fine. Besides the Ostland was fast enough that I didn't feel anything."

Louise reluctantly separated from her oldest friend. "Your highness if you don't mind me asking why did you call us all the way here? We could have just visited you when you returned to Tristain."

Tiffania thought she saw a flicker of unease cross Henrietta's face.

"There's something we wish to ask of you. Both you and Tifa." Henrietta replied, her tone serious.

"Me?" Tiffania said in surprise.

She exchanged questioning glances with Louise.

Louise asked. "'You said 'We' your highness? Who else is involved?"

"That is something that I think you should hear directly from his mouth.".

The attendant hurried back into the room and whispered into Henrietta's ear.

"Ah I believe he should be arriving now."

Tiffania could hear the echoes of footsteps coming from the inner chambers .That could only mean...

"Hey Louise. You okay?" Saito asked.

Tiffania turned to see a worried Saito shaking Louise by the shoulders. The petite girl's mouth was opening and closing like a fish. "B-b-by h-he you can't mean..."

There was only one person who could elicit such a response from Louise and the others, one person that Louise couldn't stop talking about the entire trip on board the Ostland.

Henrietta's only reply was a small smile.

The echoes faded as the figure finally stepped into the audience chamber.

Louise knelt, no, rather she dropped to her knees dragging a surprised Saito with her.

"Hey what!"

To her left and right Princess Henrietta and Julio knelt in a fluid motion.

Tiffania hurried to do the same, lowering her head and eyes as the others were doing. In hindsight it was obvious who had called them judging from the location, but Tiffania couldn't begin to fathom why _he_ of all people had summoned her.

"Please rise. I wish to greet all of you as equals." A soft and calm voice greeted them.

Tiffania raised her head.

_He's young._

That was the first thought that came to Tiffania's mind. The young man that stood before her was barely older than her. He wore long flowing robes of purple and red that matched his blonde hair perfectly. In his hand was an intricately crafted staff

"I dare not your holiness. I am but a lowly member of the church." Louise murmured.

"Do not belittle yourself so Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Third daughter to Duke de la Valliere and Karin the Heavy Wind. Hero of the battle of Albion. Wielder of the Void. Please, I insist you stand."

"H-how did you know that?" Louise asked even as she followed his instructions.

"The church has been monitoring you very closely Louise. Ever since your little incident with Forquet."

"Stalker." Saito whispered and earned a viscous jab in the ribs as a reward.

"Indeed so Saito Chevalier de Hiraga. I must apologize first that we had no intention to I intrude on your privacy. I am also aware that you are from another world. As you can imagine the church has a vested interest in anything to do with the void."

"I understand your Holiness." Louise bowed her head. "I am flattered to worthy of such interest."

Vittorio turned to Tiffania. "Miss Westwood."

"Yes!" Tiffania squeaked. She squirmed under his gaze, it was gentle yet strong and Tiffania found herself unable to look away, such was the strength of his charisma.

"I thank you for coming today." He continued, not noticing her unease. "I understand that you spent your entire life in the village of Westwood, only recently leaving at the request of Miss Valliere and Princess Henrietta. Allow me to introduce myself then. I am Vittorio Severe. I am also known as the Pope of Romalia, Saint Aegis the Thirty Second."

He paused.

"And wielder of the void."

"What!" Both Louise and Saito exclaimed. Henrietta merely stood by with an amused look on her face.

"As are you."

"Eh?" Was all she managed.

"WHAT!" Louise practically shouted.

Tiffania's mind reeled. She was a void Mage? But she wasn't even human. Was that even possible?

"It is the truth. Miss Westwood though you do not have a familiar yet your spell of Oblivion is more than enough proof. And as for myself, Julio is my familiar."

On cue Julio stepped forward and removed the glove on his right hand revealing the familiar runes etched onto the back of his hand.

"Just like mine..." Saito whispered.

"I am Windalfr, the Flute of God." Julio said. "I apologize for keeping this a secret the entire time."

"Do not blame him, I specifically ordered him to keep it a secret." Vittorio said,

"Even if it's true." Louise began uncertainly."For three users of the void to appear at the same time..."

"It is unprecedented. But not unexpected. The priests of Romalia research into the Founder's magic is deep and they have uncovered evidence that the Founder split his magic into four before his death, though the reason remains yet unknown." Vittorio explained.

Henrietta finally spoke up. "We know that this has come rather suddenly but this brings us to the matter on hand. His Holiness is holding the ceremony celebrating the third anniversary of his ascension next week. We wish for the two of you, Louise and Tifa, to participate in the event as priestesses."

"Priestesses!" Louise exclaimed. "That's too much of an honour!"

"Wait a second." Saito interjected. "You mentioned four."

"You are correct Saito." Vittoria answered. "The purpose of this is to lure out the remaining void Mage. And though I loath to do so... Convert him to join our side. I believe you have some history with him. The fourth void mage is none other than the King of Gallia. Joseph."

Tiffania stiffened at the name of the mad king.

"You can't be serious!" Saito argued. "He...!"

Vittorio held up a hand to silence Saito. "I understand fully what he has done. Murder of the previous King of Galia. Turning the queen mad. And making your friend Tabitha work as his lapdog in the hopes of restoring her mother's sanity. Believe me when I say I wish as much as you to see justice done unto him."

"But in light of the calamity to come... As leader of a nation I must put the greater good first."

"Calamity your holiness?" Louise questioned even as she tugged at Saito's ears as punishment for his rudeness.

Vittorio exchanged glances with Henrietta.

"I'm afraid we can't tell you that yet Louise. Please trust us on this." Henrietta answered apologetically.

Louise nodded at her friend's words.

"The four void mages have come together in one generation. And as the prophecies have foretold a great disaster will be soon in following. As void mages it is our destiny to lead humanity in the dark times to come and we shall bring victory to our people. So then Miss Vallere and Miss Westwood. Will you assist me? We will become the saviours of humanity."

A memory, unbidden, seemed to leap into Tiffania's mind as he said these words. A memory from her lost childhood, a relic from the past. A story her mother used to tell her before she passed away.

_And when the four demons of void converge, the land will burn and the rivers will run red -_

"-about you?" Louise was asking

"What? I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." Tiffania replied honestly.

"I asked if you're helping as well. You will won't you?"

"Umm..."

"I've already agreed to help." Louise pressed.

"Hey Louise... You shouldn't pressure Tifa like that." Saito said.

"I'm not pressuring her." Louise rebuked. "Am I Tifa?"

"No..."

Louise was looking at her with such expectant eyes. It was only natural. She was being asked for help by her idol, the pope himself, it was no surprise she wanted to help so eagerly.

Tiffania wanted to help as well, if not for the Pope then at least for her friends.

"Alright then." Tiffania caved in.

She couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tiffania glanced down at the blue ring on her finger, the sapphire gem glittering softly.

_"This is the ruby ring of the wind. I want you to have it Tifa." Henrietta plucked the ring off her own finger._

_The princess had called Tiffania to her room in the middle of the night._

_Tiffania's eyes widened. She knew what the accessory meant to the princess. "Henrietta! I couldn't possibly..."_

_Henrietta forced it onto Tiffania's palm, closing Tiffania's fingers around it. "As the only traceable living member of the Albion royal family and as a void mage it is your birthright. "_

_"But..." _

_"May it give you the strength to face the challenges to come as it did for me." The princess's tone was final._

Strength... She needed to become stronger if she wanted to be of use.

Vittorio had been extremely eloquent, but Tiffania just couldn't shake the feeling of unease she had. But her friends trusted him so she would trust their judgement.

"Miss Westwood?" A familiar voice called out.

"Professor Colbert?" Tiffania spotted the balding teacher approaching her. "What are you doing here?"

"I had some matters to attend to." He indicated the stack of books and parchments balanced precariously in his arms. "Shouldn't you be in your room Miss Westwood?"

"Oh. Her highness wanted to pass me this." Tiffania held up the ring for Colbert to see.

His eyes narrowed. "I see Her Highness has seen it fit to pass l that ring to you." He studied her carefully. "So... You're a void mage as well."

Her surprise must have shown on her face. Colbert chuckled. "If you keep your mouth open like that something will fly in."

Tiffania snapped her mouth shut. "But how did you know professor?"

"After Miss Valliere's eventful summoning last year I've spent much of my time researching on the void. Much of what I know are speculations and rumors but what I do know is that that ring is part of a set of four rings that belonged to the founder himself that was given to the various noble families as proof of their linage."

Tiffania stared at Colbert, he had always been a bumbling eccentric teacher in her eyes. There was much more to the professor that she had known.

"Well I must be going now Miss Westwood." Colbert made to walk around her.

As he passed her he added. "I don't know what the Pope told you and Miss Valliere but whatever you're getting into, please stay safe."

"Professor!" Tiffania said as a thought struck her.

"Yes?"

Tiffania took a breath to steady herself. Why hadn't she thought of it before? She felt almost giddy at the possibility.

"Professor can you teach me how to summon a familiar?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Summon servant isn't that difficult a spell. Concentrate and call out your yet-to-be-seen familiar from your heart." Colbert instructed.

"Yes professor." Tiffania said.

She stood in a clearing in one of the church's many gardens. She drew her wand and prepared to perform the spell.

She was excited. But at the same time nervous.

Louise had Saito. And Vittorio had Julio. Even Joseph had that weird woman Sheffield.

Would whoever she summoned like her? Resent her for dragging him from his home? Assuming it was a person which was likely given the previous examples. But what if he rejected her as his master?

"Calm down Miss Westwood. There's no need to get so stressed."

"What?"

Colbert chuckled. "You looked just like Miss Valliere when she did her own summoning ritual. Just relax and perform the spell just as I told you and everything will be fine."

Tiffania took a deep breath, just realizing how fast her heart was beating. "Alright professor. I'm ready."

She pointed her wand in the air, drawing upon her willpower.

"My name is Tiffania Westwood."

She would by happy with anyone. All she wanted was for someone to confide in, to share her burdens.

"Pentagon that governs the five powers."

Someone who would understand her. Someone that would be to her as Saito was for Louise.

"Summon the familiar that's bound to me."

And so Tiffania poured all her hopes, feelings and willpower into the spell. She felt the magic surge through her wand.

And a green portal opened up over her head.

What would come through?

Above them a very familiar explosion rang out. Followed by a very familiar screech.

"_SAITOOOOOO!"_

Tiffania glanced up in time to see the blast cloud expanding across the awning of the tower next to her. Two shadows jetted out of the cloud. One flying parallel to the ground and the other heading downwards. Straight towards her.

As the figure approached rapidly she made out a boy in a blue and white jacket.

"Saito?"

Her view of him was blocked as he drew closer, obstructed by the green portal above her head.

A dark shadow emerged from the portal.

"_Levitation!" _She heard Colbert cast.

The next thing she knew she was on her back. Her body groaned in protest at the sudden impact and change in position.

There was a heavy weight on her chest. She glanced down to see Saito resting on her, his descent slowed down just in time to prevent the two of them from smashing into pulp.

"Saito?"

Was he the one she summoned? It couldn't be possible. He was already Louise's familiar. But... He had emerged from her portal didn't he?

A heavy footstep.

A shadow cast over her.

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_Xxxxxxxx_

**A/N**

**Hey all Hazor here. It's been a long time since I've written anything and I apologize. The army has really sapped up a lot of my free time and brain processing ability. **

**Some of you might know me from my other fic Infection in Halkeginia and for those of you who are new perhaps you would like to check it out.**

**This was an idea I've had for over a year but only just found the inspiration to write. Please let me know what you guys think. **

**I've decided to start this from the first episode of ZNT F. I will primarily be using the anime up to that point as canon history for the sake of convenience, although I may include several elements from the light novel. I will follow the anime for a few chapters before I diverge, (which means no crazy void mage eating dragon sorry!) since the author passed away before he could finish the LN ending, hence I will be taking artistic license and writing my own.**

**It's been months since I've written so any comments, suggestions and even criticism are greatly appreciated. **

**I hope you enjoyed chapter one of A Second Chance and I'll see you guys later.**


End file.
